Tainted Angel
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Yuyiko has come to Leaf, persued by her abusive sound villiage. Scarred and tainted, she is taken in and supervised by Sasuke Uchiha. A bad move for both of them. When her past is finally resurrected, what will that mean for both of them? Read to find out
1. Running

_**Tainted Angel**_

**_Chapter One: Running_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

_**This story came to my mind, so I thought I'd type it. Forgive me if it sounds violent, but I draw this from personal experiences.**_

* * *

****

She ran through the thick woods, having no clue as to where she was going. The ninja were approaching fast. Ninja intent upon killing.

'Dammit! What now?!'

She had to think on her toes. She was a far cry from the shinobi she once was. Weakness was fatal in her work, and she concidered herself lucky to be alive.

"You can't run away forever girlie!"

Her heart was pounding now. She couldn't tell where she was. Nothing looked familiar, but she could tell from the huge monuments of past hokages that she was in the famed Konoha, the Villiage Hidden in the Leaves.

"Gotcha!"

She yelped as she fell to the ground. One of the ninja grabbed her feet.

"What are you running for girlie? I thought you loved your job?"

She squirmed and swatted at them, but they only laughed at her feeble attempt.

'Oh well,' She stopped moving and resigned to her fate. 'What's done is done.'

With that in mind, she allowed her weakness to wash over her and take her under.

"Higher Big Brother!"

She opened her eyes.

"Ah, she's awake."

"Good."

"She's a Sound ninja alright. What should we do now?"

She looked around. She was in a tidy hospital room with white walls and curtains.

"You belong to me now."

She jumped and sat up. This startled the others.

"Take it easy, we just need you to stay calm."

"Why am I here?"

"You were being attacked by rougue ninja last night. We managed to get to you before they did any damage."

"Great! now he'll _really_ be pissed!"

"Who?"

"Him. Orochimaru."

"You work for him."

"I wish."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not "worthy" to work for him, I work _under_ him."

The ninja that questioned him, a white-haired jonin, glanced at his accomplice, a brunette, spiky-haired jonin.

"Under?"

She sucked in her breath and sighed.

"I turn tricks when his lackeys get bored. I'm his whore."

* * *

Intrested yet? Well, this is only the beginning. The plot only gets thicker after this. 


	2. Remember

_**Tainted Angel**_

**_Chapter Two: _**_**Remember**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: In my dreams. This anime is not mine.**_

* * *

****

They stared at her for the longest time, hoping that she was lying. They could tell from the cold look her eyes that she wasn't.

"How old are you?"

"Fifthteen."

"That's rape."

"Who gives a damn? All I do is put out and shut up. Whores don't speak."

They looked at eachother before turning back to her.

"Come with us to the hokage. We'll give you time to dress."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone does."

As they were leaving, the white-haired jonin turned back to her.

"What's your name?"

"...Yuyiko."

Yuyiko walked through the busy streets of Konoha. Everyone gave her questioning looks and lingering stares. She thought as much. She wore a short black mini with a blue tube top and a red collar, marking her as a whore.

Noone wanted to approach her. Noone wanted to say anything. Things were gettting really awkward, until someone draped a cloak over her.

"You'll catch a cold in that."

She turned to see a hansome young man with raven-colored hair and entrancing, dark eyes.

She blushed when she realized she was gaping at him and quickly tried to recover.

"T-thank you."

"No trouble, you get used to the stares after a while."

She smiled at him and bowed.

"Yukiyo."

He gave her a gentle half-smile. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The name immediately shocked her. Sasuke saw her expression and quickly grabbed her wrist should she run.

"Kakashi told me everything. You needn't worry, I carry no grudge toward you."

"I am no better than them."

"You've done nothing they've done. What they did to you was disgusting and vile. They are above nothing."

Before she could say anything, he took her arm and lead her to the Hokage's office, where Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka waited.

"You're the girl. Where were you born?"

"I have no idea. I was with Orochimaru for as long as I can remember."

"Hmm...have you any family?"

"Y-yes, two brothers. but I have no idea who they are or where they are."

"Hmmm..."

Tsunade got up from her seat and went to the window.

"You're in danger, you know this. There's no safe haven out the for you."

Yuyiko stood up. "I should just go back."

"Out of the question. A girl your age shouldn't live that way. Besides, what do you think he'll do to you when you return.

Yukiyo closed her eyes. She had to heal for months from her last runaway.

"You will stay in the company of Uchiha until further notice. I don't want you leaving his sight for anything, do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Yukiyo wrung her hands. She felt as if she were between hell and a hard place. A feeling she knew, but never got comfortable with.

* * *

Think this is hard? It only gets harder...and more complex. You'll see what I mean. 


	3. Attraction

_**Chapter Three: Attraction**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters._**

* * *

"You can move you know, I'm not going to kill you if you touch anything."

Yukiyo looked about cautiously. His home was tidy and sophisticated, mirroring his personality.

"Would you like to take a shower? Dinner will be ready in a minute."

She quietly complied and was led to the master bathroom. It was every bit as beautiful as she imagined.

"Just come into the kitchen when you're done."

She nodded, then looked at her options. She could take a bath or a shower. She opted for a shower and shuddered under the warm water.

"I want my clothes back."

"You won't need them."

"I want them back."

"Noone cares what whores want."

"I'm not a whore."

"You are now."

The water washed over her entire body, unable to wash away the bitter memories. Unable to wash away the sins of her tainted body.

"Get up, you have work to do."

"It hurts."

"We all hurt. We all move on. Get up."

Tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Crying isn't going to help. Now get up or I'll have to get our Lord to do it for you."

Yukiyo woke up on the shower floor, the water raining on her still. The pain was unbearable. So unbearable, she could barely stay conscious. Quickly, she dried off, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. Sasuke was waiting for her at the table.

"I heard something, what happened?"

She quietly sat down. "I fell."

"Are you alright?"

"...yes."

She ate quietly, feeling Sasuke's eyes on her.

"I never saw you."

She didn't look up. "Whores don't speak."

"You're not a whore."

"I have sex with mutiple men who has god knows what, need I say more?"

"Your bluntness is intresting. Stupid, but intresting."

She looked at him. He had a charming sort of smirk on his face.

"I've heard much about you Mr. Uchiha. A real prodigy and a real doll from what the locals used to say. I'm suprized you're not married now."

"I'm engaged at the moment. Her name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"...I know her. The pink-haired girl that was a part of your group."

"What else do you know?"

"Many things. I would spy on Orochimaru when he had important information to share. He never caught me, And I guess I should count my blessings."

Sasuke looked at her. She was a beautiful girl with long raven-colored hair and dark, enticing eyes. Her skin was pale and smooth-looking and her lips were like a rosebud in mid-bloom.

_'Honey...would they taste as sweet as honey?'_

Sasuke shook the thought away.

'What the hell am I doing?! She's a child! I'm engaged!'

Yukiyo looked at him. He was indeed a hansome man. Strong, sleek build and hair she just wanted to run her hands through. A chest she wanted to feel the power of. Hands she wanted to feel caress her body. Weight she wanted to...

'Get a grip on yourself Yukiyo, you're starting to think your station.'

An awkward silience engulfed the room.

"Would you like to meet Sakura?"

Yukiyo almost didn't catch it, those eyes of his were dangeriously hypnotic.

"Um..., yes! She's a great medic nin, isn't she?"

"Yes, and a very honest woman. I think you're gonna like her."

* * *

Sparks fly and an attraction is born. Hate drama? Then read no further, because clash approaches. 


	4. Pain

_**Chapter Four: Pain**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was.**_

* * *

"Sasuke! Who's this?" 

Yuyiko didn't look at her, but past her. She couldn't stand to look the woman in the face.

"Yuyiko ma'am." She bowed.

"Please, not so formal. I'm Sakura."

Yuyiko managed a small smile before turning away from her.

"So, how are the plans going for the wedding?"

"Amazing! Everything's coming together perfectly!"

As Sasuke pulled her into an embrace, Yuyiko felt a sharp pain in her heart. She quickly shook it away.

_'No, no, no, no,...'_

"Would you like to come see Yuyiko?"

She shook her head. For some reason, she felt as if she were suffocating. She wanted to run, run anywhere.

"Hey Sasuke! Sakura!"

Someone ran up to them. It was a blonde with sparking cerulean eyes.

"Hi Naruto, what have you been up to?"

He shrugged. "A little of this, a little of that." He then noticed Yuyiko.

"Hello, you're the girl, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Would you like a tour of the villiage? You must be tired from all of this wedding talk by now."

She smiled, "Please?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, okay!"

He took her hand and lead her down the street.

"Don't worry Sasuke! I'll keep her safe!"

"Come here!"

Someone yanked her by the collar of her nightgown.

She yelped.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Orochimaru."

"Come here for a second."

"I need to go _**now**_."

"A few seconds is all the time I need."

Yuyiko swirled the contents of her bowl. She had lost her appitite.

"Whutsa matta?" Naruto swallowed the ramen. "You were smiling a minute ago."

"Memories." Yukiyo smiled sadly, then looked down at her bowl.

Naruto frowned. "And Sasuke thinks he had it hard."

He watched Yuyiko as she stared off in space. She was a lovely girl with a dark elegance about her. Her raven hair, dark eyes, and pale skin reminded her of Sasuke. Too much like Sasuke.

"Let me take you to the Konoha Cherry Blossom Festival. I'll buy you a new kimono and everything."

Yuyiko looked at him and saw the serious expression on his face. She was overcome with emotion from the gesture.

"You'd want to do a thing like that for me?"

"Sure, why not? Everyone's going to be there. I wouldn't want you going alone, especially those two wedding monsters."

Yuyiko smiled at him. "Then I will, If only to keep you company."

Naruto grinned. "You'll have a blast!"

"She's been gone for two days now. Aren't you afriad she's gonna spill anything?"

"That little girl knows nothing. We can as easily replace her, if not for her family heritage. We'll get that little tart back, and she will repent it."

"Everyone looks so alive..."

The villiage was bright with excitement and anticipation. All of the girls wore bright kimonos and flowers in their hair while the men wore cooler colors of the same vibrance.

"You've never been to a festival before?"

She blushed. She wore an ice blue kimono with a navy obi and soft lavender flowers. She looked like a goddess and everyone thought so.

"I was never allowed outside, so no. Anything festive he had was perverse and repulsive."

Naruto looked at her with determination then took her hand.

"Well, I'm going to show you the best time of your life! Today, you're Princess Yukiyo!"

She smiled as she was pulled to a booth. It was a performance booth.

"Would you like to sing miss?" A gentleman held up a mic to her face.

"Go on Princess, you can do it!"

Shyly, she nodded, then took the mic.

* * *

Well, Naruto's being a perfect gentlemen. If it's a pairing you're looking for, you'll just have to read to find out. 


	5. Escape

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Wasn't me. Go ask the _guy

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. The sound was so soft and beautiful, he felt as if he we being lifted. At the same time, he felt as if he wanted to save her, or die trying.

"What's wrong Sasuke? What happened?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She wore a pink kimono with a green sash and cherry blossoms in her hair. She was beautiful, one of the many reasons he was marrying her.

"Don't you here that?"

Before he knew it, he was dragging her towards the booth, anxious to see the woman behind such a lovely voice.

"That was beautiful! Isn't that the best of "My Last Breath" you've ever heard?"

The crowd roared. Yukiyo blushed.

"Th-th-thank you!"

"Would you please grace us with an encore?"

She timidly nodded and started singing "Lithium".

Everyone listened attentively, keeping their attention to the lovely icy goddess.

Sasuke watched her so intensely, he forgot all about Sakura and surrendered himself to the melodic trance of her words. When they locked eyes, the music got sadder and hearvier, causing the crowd to react in a heartfelt manner.

Yuyiko felt so alive singing the song, but it also weighed her down. Her feelings in the song only made her feel worse. When she gazed into Sasuke's eyes, her heart felt as if it would give out at any moment. She couldn't handle the strain.

_'Stars...'_

Colors flashed before her eyes and her vision faded in and out to black and white rapidly.

All she remembered was darkness.

"You're so nice big brother."

"You think so? Older brother is nicer, and better..."

"Well, you're the best in my eyes."

"So are you Yuyi-chi."

"...yiko! Yuyiko!"

Yuyiko woke up to concerned faces and commotion. She was lying on the ground with strong arms supporting her. Sasuke's arms.

"Yuyiko, are you okay?!"

His concern hurt her deeply for some reason; she couldn't explain it. She felt as if she were breaking inside. Tears welled her eyes as she faced darkness once more.

Naruto looked down on her with concern. He knew that face. That was the face he wore when Sakura wouldn't return his love. If he was crushed, what was Yuyiko? She looked shattered, and he hated that.

Wordlessly, he wrenched her from Sasuke's arms and went towards the hospital.

Sasuke watched them with angered eyes. _'Why take her away from me?'_ He clenched his fists. What was wrong with him? Only half of him was fustration, the other was something completely foreign to him.

Sakura looked at him and frowned. The way helooked after them, you'd think Naruto were taking away his lover. But that wasn't true, right?

She reached out to him. "Sasuke..."

"I have to go see her..."

He vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Yuyiko sat in her lonely hospital room contemplating her feelings. Did she really know who Sasuke Uchiha was? Was she in over her head about this whole thing?

"Who am I kidding? I'm out of his league. He's six years my junior anyway, he wouldn't want me."

Looking around, she saw some phone cords. Quietly, she tied a cord to a board above her head, then made a noose and hung it around her neck.

"I have nothing to live for anyway. I live on this earth and hurt this much."

But why? She only knew him for two days; what was there to fall in love with?

Only then did she remember.

"Who're you?"

"...the whore."

"...what?"

"You heard me. I'm to have sex with strange men I don't really know."

"...disgusting."

"..."

"Don't leave. I didn't mean you, I meant them."

"Oh."

"Stay in my room tonight. You can do this once or twice a week."

"...thank you."

They grew closer then though they could never see eachother's face. His was always disguised and hers was always broken and battered. Until he was rescued. He wanted to help her too, but she conviced him that it was too dangerous. Before he left, he gave her a tender kiss on her briused lips.

She sighed. Just to remember, only to have to resort to this.

"It's okay. At least I won't have to hurt anymore."

Looking once at the ground, she breathed in and stepped off of the bed.

"Is a Yuyiko here?!" asked a frantic Sasuke.

The nurse looked at him with uneasy eyes. "I was told not to tell you."

"I don't give a damn! You tell me right now!"

She jumped, unsure of what to do.

"Tell me damn it!"

"D-d-door 103!"

He quickly dashed toward the room. His heart was thudding and his blood was burning with a powerful intensity. He didn't know what made him rush, but something pushed him on. Something called out to him.

When he got to her door, he froze. Her delicate body swayed in the moonlight. Her lily white skin took on a fair tint of blue.

She looked etherean. She looked like a spirit.

"Yuyiko!"

* * *

This is where I don't know where to go. _Exactly._ More are coming. It would be nice tyo hear reviews, though you don't have to. Thank you for reading so far. 


	6. Confusion

**_Tainted Angel: Chapter Six_**

**_Confusion_**

**_

* * *

_**

This chapter is going to suck in my opinion. I haven't received any reviews positive or negative, so I think I'll put little Yukiyo to bed. the story ends in the next chapter, unless someone wants to hear it. If not, I understand.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_"Please let me go!"_

_"Stop it Yuyiko!"_

_"Why are you so mean to me?!"_

_"Your body belongs to me now. I own you."_

_"No!...Aaaaaaaah!"_

"Uhhhhhhh..." Yuyiko slowly opened her eyes.

"Yuyiko..." Someone grabbed your hands.

"Naruto..." Her words were soft, fragile whispers.

"...Why?"

She looked around the room. Tsunade was also there. Along with Kakashi, Sakura, and him.

She looked away. "...I wanted to get out of this life. I can't live anymore."

Sakura was shocked. She could she the real reason she wanted to die. It was because of her, and Sasuke. She looked for Sasuke to hold her, but he did little more than hang his hands about her loosely at her sides. his eyes never left Yuyiko.

"...Naruto, I'm sorry...please forgive me." She turned to everyone else, jewel-like tears rimming her eyes. "Everyone, could you please find it in your hearts to forgive me?"

The room was quiet and still.

"That was reckless and stupid, but I forgive you. You clearly are in pain." said Tsunade. "Still, no situation can be remedied by death."

"You scared us. Please don't ever do that again."

Yuyiko looked up at him, searching his face. Was she only good enough to be his mistress? Was she in this alone?

He looked back at her. Was he causing her pain? Was there a small chance that she, too, could have-

"Sasuke, the practice dinner is tommorow night. We'll supposed to be meeting Ino by now." Sakura squirmed. She didn't like their closeness or their chemistry.

"Go...I'm okay...really." She didn't smile, but broke eye contact with him.

He felt rejected. From what? Even he didn't know.

"I'll do night watch." said Naruto. "She needs someone to comfort her and be there for her."

There was venom in his voice and Sasuke could detect it. Did he know something he didn't?

"No, I'll do it. I should've been watching her, but I let her out of my sight. No more."

He took the chair beside her bed and held one of her hands. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura."

Dejected, she nodded and quietly exited the room.

"You should be with your bride." Yuyiko's voice was as cold and hard as stone.

That hurt.

"I should've been with you. I let that idiot Naruto-"

"I passed out on my own and attepted suicide on my own. If anything, it was my own fault I tried to do something stupid."

Sasuke looked into her eyes. It was as if she were speaking directly to Naruto, though she wasn't looking at him.

"He bought me a kimono. Noone's ever given me a present before." She turned to Naruto and gave him a sweet smile. "He made me feel like a princess. He made me feel special, and I like that."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He was smiling warmly at her. That made him want to punch his face in.

"Do you want me here with you Yuyiko? I don't have anywhere to be right now." He grasped her pale, silky hands. "I don't want you doing something like that ever again."

Yuyiko smiled once more. "It's okay, I want you to get your rest."

"I don't mind. I want to be near you anyway. You need someone besides tight-ass to stay with you. And besides, you never got to finish your song! I want to hear the rest of it when you're better. I'll wait with you until then!"

He hopped into bed with her and pretended to sleep, making her laugh, no matter how painful it was.

Tsunade laughed softly and Kakashi smiled in a sly sort of way (his eyes gave the impression that he was smiling).

"Some things never change, eh Kakashi?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, some things never change."

Sasuke watched over them. Naruto and Yuyiko were cuddled close, sleeping soundly. That pissed him off, but he couldn't understand why. Why was he attracted so to the pale beauty? What was it about her that made Sakura pale in comparisson ?

As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew exactly what.

"Everything..." hemumbled silently.

He looked back to the bed.

She was gone.

* * *

Well, that was my crappy chapter. You can feel the tension rise between them, and Yuyiko's caught in the crossfire. What will happen next? We can only wait and see. 


	7. Pieces

**_Chapter Seven: Pieces_**

**_

* * *

_**

_The story's nearing its end in these few chapters. The sequel, **Angel's Redemption**, will take the story deeper and hopefully be able to let me go into two more extentions. Not that anyone cares about this story anyway. I decided to keep the story alive for myself._

* * *

Yuyiko felt cold. She felt as if there were a pond frozen over, and she were submerged under it. There were no words. There needn't be one. 

"Look at all of the work you made our Lord go through. You have become vital over the years. You should be begging him for forgiveness and praising him for letting it go on."

Yuyiko was practically being dragged down the hallways of Hospital. She could barely move. The cold floors sent small shivers down her spine, but she barely felt them.

"...why was it me? Why not his mate?"

At first, the man was silent, then he chuckled.

"You keep you legs open more than any of the women in Sound, you do the math."

"You men are the ones that pry them open. You're the ones that use me. How should I know that the right is solely his?"

The grip on her arm got a bit tighter.

"You had best hope little girl. That would render you expendable."

"Fine by me, I rather die like a dog than live like one any longer."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Yuyiko cringed at Sasuke's voice. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to hear him. His presence only made her depressed.

The male that held her grinned.

"Little Sasuke, fancy meeting you here."

"Get out."

"I only came for the whore, nothing else. Don't make it bigger than it already is."

"I said get out."

His words were cold and hard. The piercing gaze he held was harder.

Yuyiko looked at him. The intensity of an Uchiha was said to be a dangerous thing. She witnessed it herself once, It truly lived up to its claims.

"And what if I don't?"

A kunai was driven into the man's foot, thrusted by impressive speed. It was so quick, he was unaware until he looked down.

A shriek escaped his lips as he flung Yuyiko to the ground. This alerted everyone in the building and caused them to run directly to the source of the disruption.

"...son of a ..."

Yuyiko crawled away from the pool of blood forming and hid herself within the crowd. She didn't want to be seen. Not by him, not by anyone.

"Yuyiko!"

She crouched low and ran back to the room, hoping that Naruto was waiting for her. She needed to be held. She needed someone's warmth.

Sasuke walked back to the room after securing the ninja.

_Why did she run? What did I do to her? _

He walked to the door, then froze.

Naruto was kneeling on the bed with Yuyiko's head in his lap. He rubbed her arms while she stared off in space.

He stood there for what seemed like ages before he cleared his throat.

Naruto refused to look at him.

"Sakura called. She wanted to know if you were coming home anytime soon."

"Sakura?..." The words were out before he could catch them.

Naruto glared at him, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"Yeah, you remember Sakura right? The one you swore undying love to? The one you asked to be you wife? The one you blew off to hurt another woman?! Six years your junior no less!?!"

Sasuke was shocked, then angered. "Who the hell are you to lecture me?! What about poor Hinata?! How the hell did you handle that?!"

"_That's different and you know it!_"

"How?! She tried so desperately to get you to notice her, but you were too stupid-"

"You did more than blow off Sakura when she was showing her love! You made her feel so low! You made her feel so down! You broke her heart!"

"_Shut up!_"

"I won't let you do this to her! Or to Sakura! Just because you're such a pretty boy doesn't give you the right to play with women like damn dolls!"

Sasuke threw an array of kunai at him. All he saw was red. And he hope to see Naruto add to the scenery.

Naruto dodged the attack, taking Yuyiko with him. He slammed into the door and Yuyiko landed hard on the floor, the wind knocked out of her.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"_Stop it! _"

The men looked at the distraught teen. She was shaking, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Please stop...I can't hear this anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. If it weren't for Naruto, he would've killed her.

"What's going on here?"

A few Jonin came into the room, hoping to find out the cause of the commotion. What they saw surprised them and immediately aroused suspicion.

"What happened here?" asked the lead Jonin gravely.

No one wanted to speak. Naruto was mad as hell, Sasuke hadn't recovered from shock, and Yuyiko was so shaken, she started to pale even more, giving her a more frail appearance.

"What happened here?" There was more steel in his voice this time.

"It my fault!"

Everyone looked to Yuyiko. She was shaking so much, they worried whether her legs would be able to hold her.

"If I weren't here, we wouldn't be having this problem."

The Jonin glared at Sasuke, then eyed Naruto on the floor before returning their gaze back to the ailing woman.

"Calm down now and tell us what happened. We assure you it's not your fault."

_Stupid girl, you're useless_

The world started to spin and grow bright.

_I love you Yuyi-Chi_

Everything grew brighter and darker.

_You belong to me, now and forever_

Memories flew at her left and right, confusing her, taunting her, calling her name.

"Yuyiko?"

Naruto saw the distressed look in her eyes. Whatever was hurting her was about to kill her with grief.

Without thinking, he grasped her shoulders and caught her just before she fainted.

The Jonin rushed over, checking her over. Sasuke stood aside, his expression unchanging.

Where did this begin, and where did it end?

Whatever Orochimaru did to her, it was ten times the hell he put him through.

Lurking in the shadows by her window, Kabuto observed the drama unfold.

Everything went exactly as planned, but with a heavy price. He couldn't afford her to get this strained, or his Lord would have his head.

"Oh well, I'll check her later. Maybe tomorrow we can get this ball rolling."

* * *

Where is this story going, only I can tell. 


	8. Forgotten Love

**_Chapter Eight: Forgotten Love_**

**_

* * *

_**

_This is the second to the last chapter. I'm glad, this gives me the freedom to actually branch out and touch some bases with this story. Enjoy it and review if you have the time. Flames, encouragement, helpful advice, i'd apprieciate it._

* * *

Sasuke paced the room, a million thoughts plaguing his mind.

He was getting married in a few minutes. He was taken off of guarding Yuyiko. He was hated by his closest friend. His wife-to-be would barely look at him.

"How'd my life get so fucked up in the first place?"

"You need to ask?"

Sasuke jumped involuntarily.

"Dammit Kakashi!"

The light-haired Jonin merely shrugged as he pocketed his latest novel. He wore a black tux with his signature facial mask. His eyes showed a hint of emotion. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was pissed, annoyed, or tired.

"And here I thought Naruto was a bit stupid at times. You've proved me wrong, I commend you."

Yep, definitely pissed.

"You gonna chew me out too? I already feel-"

"Like a jackass?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He knew he fucked up, noone hesitated to remind him of that. He wanted to apologize to the girl, but he was denied that right. Noone would let him near her. For her sake as well as for his.

"Is she okay?"

Kakashi walked silently over the mirror and brushed a speck off of his tux. He did this in such a slow, non-chalant matter that made Sasuke's notorious temper rise again.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME YOU BASTARD?!?!"

Kakashi made no sound as he slowly turned away from the mirror and made to exit the room. Before Sasuke could protest, Kakashi froze in the doorway.

"No, she's not okay, the stress alone from last night almost killed her. She's in the Critical ward trying to recuperate, but nothing has changed. She's in pain Sasuke. And so is Sakura."

With that he left the room.

Yuyiko sat curled in a ball on her bed. Tubes ran through her arms and machines surrounded her, suffocating her. The room was so white and so cold it felt like the heaven from hell. Everything seemed to meld together, making it impossible to tell where the door was, or where the bed started and where it ended. She was going mad, and that was nothing new to her.

Endless nights of having to deal with Orochimaru brought shudders down her spine. The looks that Sasuke would give her waves of nausea and periods of deep depression. She was fascinated by him. His being set a light in her that refused to die, though the rest of the body whole-heartedly complied.

"Why? Why remember now?"

"Is everything okay Yuyiko?"

She turned to the source of the voice.

"Naruto, I thought you were on your way to the ceremony."

He stepped into her room. "I was, but I wanted to see how you were doing." He wore a black tux with an orange tie. His golden locks were slicked back in a sophisticated manner, making him appear more mature, yet youthful.

Yuyiko managed a polite smile. "I'm fine, though I'd be better if I knew you were at the wedding."

Naruto frowned. He could tell she was lying about being fine. She looked as if a single touch could break her. Like a delicate china doll.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Naruto could tell she was lying. The smile she pasted on her face looked stressed and ready to falter.

"What made you fall so in love with Sasuke? Did you two meet in Sound?"

Yuyiko's face twitched, then recovered. " I did. We helped eachother there and our friendship grew. Though he was twelve and I was only six, he didn't treat me like just a little kid. He gave me respect because of what I had to endure. I was strong in his eyes, though in truth I'm nothing more than a frail flower."

Naruto watched the grieving girl. She looked like a saddened angel.

_Here she is claiming undying love to a man that probably doesn't even remember the love they shared. If I was hurt when Sakura turned me down, she must be devastated._

"So go, and extend my best wishes to them. I have to start battling my demons now, starting with the truth."

Yuyiko's eyes suddenly grew blank. Naruto couldn't figure why, but didn't push matters.

"I will. Get some rest so I can come back and do the play-by-play of how horrible it went."

Yuyiko laughed and playfully swatted him away.

When she was alone, she got out of bed and put on the bathrobe they had for patients. Then she snuck out of the hospital and went to the hokage's office.

Tsunade was not too happy to see her.

"Yuyiko, how did you get here?! What the hell do I pay those Jonin for?!"

"Don't blame them, I did learn some of my abilities from Orochimaru."

"...what brings you here?"

"I need to get out of Konoha."

"I won't allow it."

"I carry his baby."

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"By who?!"

"..."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru."

* * *

Wasn't expecting that, were you? I hope not. What will happen? The faster you review, the faster you find out. Until then, later. 


	9. Forgiveness

**_Chapter Nine: Forgiveness_**

* * *

**_This is the final chapter of this series, so I hope some enjoyed it. I planned to make it longer, but I've tried a slightly different approach. I'd like to give a special thanks to Soyka for reading and reviewing. That made me go back into writing the sequel right away, so it should be out soon._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Sasuke lied in bed, Sakura snuggled close to him. The last few days have been nothing short of pure hell. He could remember the day of the wedding as if it were cut into his arm. Something he'd rather forget, but would be a fool to.

"Naruto, how's she doing?"

He had caught Naruto as they were making their way to the alter. Though he knew they were on bad terms, he had to know.

Naruto looked at him coldly. "She's suffering, and it's all on you."

Sasuke made to argue, but he stopped.

"What can I do?"

Naruto continued to glare at him. "Think Sasuke. Think about her and remember. What attracted you to her in the first place?"

Sasuke looked at him for a while before actually thinking. He thought long and hard.

The realization hit him like a tidal wave.

"Now I remember! She was that little girl in Sound. I thought she was dead! We were really close, we were friends, we were..."

"Lovers." It was a statement, not a question.

Sasuke wiped his hand across his face. All this time, and he just now remembered.

He slumped to the ground and sat in silence. The memories he tried so hard to destroy were now flooding him, filling his heart and mind. The sound of her voice, the softness of her touch, the graceful shape of her body. All of it came back to him, and it filled him dread.

"I still love her."

"Well of course you do!"

Sasuke jumped.

"What's gotten into you Sasuke? Sakura told me you where having problems, but wouldn't specify."

"Oh, it's just you Ino."

Ino wore a long peach gown and had her hair in a neat, tight bun.

"It's just me?! What kind of greeting is that?! Get your ass to that alter!"

"This is a church Ino!" whispered Shikamaru

She gave him the finger and shoved him the other way.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't have the strength to.

"We are gathered today to witness the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. May these people unite as one and remain faithful all the days of their lives."

Sasuke was heavy with dread. The woman that now held his hands looked at him as if she dared him to leave, as if she expected him to.

Sasuke turned away; he couldn't bear the pain in her eyes. But he couldn't help it. His heart belonged to another woman, another woman he may have just as deeply. Maybe even worse.

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, through life and death, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a long, lingering stare before replying.

"I do."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. Naruto frowned at him before getting up to leave. Everyone turned to see him leave, wondering why.

Sakura looked at him. "Naruto, where are you going?"

He spared her a glace before walking down the aisle.

"I can't stay, I just can't stay."

With that, he left the church, and Sasuke's friendship as well.

After a while, the service presumed. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he follow what his heart was telling him, or should he save Sakura's?

"Uh, young man?"

"Wha-huh?"

"Do you take Sakura as your bride?"

Sasuke looked into glossy emerald eyes. He was at a crossroads and didn't know where to go. Any way meant hell.

So, without so much as one thought, he walked out of the church.

Sasuke felt Sakura shift position. In the end, he went through with the wedding. He hated hearing Sakura's wretched screams as he left. He hurt her in a terrible way, yet she loved him enough to take him back.

Yuyiko stared out at the raining sky. She was set to be sent to Suna where she would be safer.

"Are you almost ready Miss?"

Yuyiko didn't turn.

"I am. I didn't come here with anything, that's the same way I'll leave."

She followed the driver to the small, black car out in front of the hokage's office.

Tsunade was waiting for her.

"Here are your paperwork and some necessities you may need."

Yuyiko took them, her face was stoic.

"When you have the baby, we'll have a plan already set."

"Yes. Thank you Lady hokage." Her voice was monotone.

Tsunade frowned, and then took the teen up into her arms.

"You are always welcome in this village Yuyiko. I will see you back here myself.

Yuyiko hugged her back with feeling, then got into the car. With a final wave, she was off.

Not to far away, Naruto stood on a building, watching the car depart. He pulled out the letter she had snuck into his pocket only hours before.

_**Dearest Naruto,**_

_**I'll miss you deeply. I decided to come clean and confess my sins. I am pregnant with a killer's baby, I don't belong here. I know that once I tell, I will have to go. I have no regrets about doing so. I can only hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope to see you again Naruto, that is all I can do.**_

_**Yuyiko**_

Naruto looked up and saw that the car was gone. With a sigh, he burned the note, sending the ashes into the breeze.

"I needn't forgive you for anything, you've done nothing wrong. Hurry back to us little Yuyiko.

Yuyiko's car neared the city, carrying the broken girl to her future.

Little did she know that she wasn't the only visitor coming that day.

* * *

Who is this mysterious person? Only time can tell. Look out for **_Angel's Redemption_**, and read to find out. 


End file.
